I Want it All
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer make the perfect couple. Everyone sees them as sweet together. But when Bubbles breaks it up to give Boomer a chance to be a bad boy again, what will Boomer do to get his girl back? **Brat is mentioned but not seen**
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles' POV:

They were words I never thought I'd utter. Words I didn't think were capable of coming from me.

"I can't date you anymore, Boomer. I'm sorry."

I, Bubbles Utonium, had just broken off my almost flawless relationship with Boomer Jojo- nice, clean cut, sensitive, charming, and really attentive. Why?

Not because I'm brain dead, mind you. Not because I'm not in love with him- because, deep down, you never really fall out of love with Boomer. It's a universal law you can't hate and/or feel indifference towards Boomer and his bedroom blues.

It was a really simple and possibly harmless thing really. Really minor, to those of you who feel stuck in a rut.

"Why?" Boomer said, his voice calm, patient. You really couldn't fault him if you tried. And he used to be a bad boy; a ROWDY RUFF BOY!

"Because..." Wait for it. "Well..." Here it comes; the reason I'm breaking up with the all-American Dream personified. "We just don't have that spark."

He raised a brow. "Spark?"

I made a vague gesture with my hand. "You know... The thrill, the anticipation, the-" Emotion. "-pizzaz."

"I see."

Clearly, I didn't register that high on his emotional scale. I forced a smile. "I'm sorry," I repeated, not knowing what else to do. "I just... I can't feel much of anything in this relationship. Please, can we still be friends?"

He was silent for a moment before he cracked a dazzling smile, somewhat less dazzling than usual. Why waste the premium on someone who just pulled the plug on a perfect relationship, I numbly thought.

He stuck out his hand and smiled again. "Sure; no hard feelings."

I shook it, feeling that familiar warmth from his palm.

And, after holding it for a few moments, I left, planning to cry and sob over this guy into a tub of Cherry Garcia. And then I remembered that we used to share Cherry Garcia- better make it two tubs, and half gallons.

My hips were going to kill me...

Boomer's POV:

I stared after her, feeling like someone had just taken out my heart, stomped it to mush, and then put it back.

Boring, I thought. She effing thought our relationship was boring.

Bubbles' hair flowed down her back, a beacon to any red-blooded male on campus. Trust me, I know.

To think, I was carefully planning and taking steps to ensure I wouldn't push her a way, and I push her away. Hell, Blossom and Buttercup warned me that playing it safe would be bad. Blossom, the queen of Rules-and-Procedures!

I watched as the love of my life, and former girlfriend made her way towards the street.

I curled my hand into fists when that poser, Jeff Donahue, stopped her, casually dropping an arm around her shoulders. She didn't react more or less any different than usual.

She laughed, removed it, and started walking slower. Donahue always had that effect on her.

She relaxed a bit, her hair running through the soft golden tresses. I really, really- REALLY- wanted to run my fingers through it. Up until four minutes, twenty-one seconds and counting, I'd had an indiscriminate right to. And I hadn't so much as grazed it.

I cursed myself for the tenth time. And I'd agreed to be her friend? I couldn't do that. Not knowing that friends were introduced to boyfriends.

I felt queasy. I felt like I'd cheated her out of all that I was. I was an effing ROWDY RUFF BOY; granted not the worst of the brood, but still inherently bad.

I'd flavored our entire relationship with vanilla- I'd screwed up hard. Would it always feel this bad, watching others hold her? How had I stood it before? That's right- I'd said I was her prince, the person who could keep her safe.

Her petite body was swaying away, her light blue skirt barely brushing the end of her thighs.

He groaned. Now, he was the ex, turned friend.

Bubbles' POV:

Watching Blossom take shots of her boyfriend for her photography course, I sighed with longing.

Brick smirked at Blossom, his blood red eyes full of heat and dark promise, bare-chested from the waist up. Draped over his black jeans was a blood red silk sheet. He looked like a guy in love.

I sighed again, drawing Blossom's attention.

"Something wrong?" she asked, always the big sister.

I nodded.

"Talk to Boomer." Brick said.

I sighed heavily. "It's about Boomer."

"So? He's down with talking about his faults with his girl."

I whimpered.

Blossom raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"I broke up with him!" I wailed.

Brick sat up and Blossom gaped like a fish. "You what?"

I broke out into sobs. "I just couldn't take it! We were so- so-"

"Perfect? Cute together?" Blossom listed qualities.

"Bland!" I corrected.

"Bubbles, what was so bland about it?" Blossom prodded, camera forgotten.

I sighed again- it was becoming a habit. "I just felt like we were in a rut. I mean, we never really disagreed on anything- whatever I wanted, he agreed with. And he was very careful to never hurt my feelings. And he was always on time for our dates, sometimes early-"

Blossom gave me a sour look. "Gee, how did you last so long?" she drawled. "You know, I'd kill to have Brickhead pretend to agree with me."

Brick took offense. "Hey, I agree- when it benefits me."

I moaned. "I mean, there was no spark anymore- no spirit."

"If you want a ghost, Boomer can become a medium."

I shot a scathing look at Brick. "I mean, we were distant, safe- I look at you and Brick, or Butch and Buttercup, and I feel like I'm cheating him out of a real romance... He's Boomer Jojo, heartthrob and dreamboat to millions- he could have any girl!"

"And he chose you." Blossom pointed out.

"But it feels like he's subdued! Like he's not showing me the whole picture." I protested. "I want him to be comfortable with me, Blossom. I want him to be okay with showing me his bad side, if he has one."

"Everyone has a secret they hide, Bubbles." Blossom counseled.

"But I want him to expose it to me. If no one else- I want to feel completely loved by him."

I stood. "I need to go; my shift at Star Fabric is in three."

"Boomer does love you, you know." Brick called after her.

Just not enough to be comfortable with me, I thought.

AK: Okay, Bubbles HAD to be the one to break up. Don't worry, Boomer isn't as good at bowing out as he is at keeping his...urges...under wraps. Look for more.


	2. Chapter 2

IWIA 2

Boomer POV:

I was slumped on the couch, pretending to watch Butch beat his own high score.

Brick came in- un-Brick-like. He was quiet, he observed, and then he sat normally. Next, he turned to me, and asked me a very un-Brick-like question. "Are you okay?"

I tensed. "Who switched your brain?" I tried to joke.

"I know what happened today, bro. You can tell me."

I was sweating. "Dude, it was one C+, I'll bounce back."

"I mean you and Bubbles. Dude, she came to Blossom while she was doing her project."

And Brickhead was her model... "It's nothing. I'll be fine." Biggest lie ever.

"So you're cool with her calling your relationship bland?"

"Totally." Not.

"And her feeling like you were cheated out of real love?"

"I'm fine."

"So you don't love her anymore?" Butch asked.

"I..." I couldn't fib that big. "I want her back, man. I want to show her I can give her all the good I've got."

"For that, you'll have to be bad." Brick grinned, looking more Brick-like.

"I still don't understand why Bubbles... What did I do wrong?" I exasperated.

"Nothing, which was- in a way- wrong." Brick psychoanalyzed. "You were too, not Boomer, in her opinion. She's been around you for years, bro. And then you suddenly started acting like Honor Student Ken doll. It was creepy dude- you bought argyle sweater vests." He shuddered in horror.

I looked down at the suddenly fascinating coffee table. "They seemed like a good idea..."

"First order of business, we're torching those vests- not even Goodwill can accept that libido killer." Brick rubbed his hands together maliciously.

"And then we go to my favorite store- Leather, Studs & Beyond." Butch pitched in.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Bubbles POV:

I knew he'd been holding back, but to see the evidence on display- it was gutting me. Boomer was a bad boy, and he looked way better in leather than that argyle.

Who wore argyle, anyhow? Why make that stuff? It only looked good on socks and golfer. Nerds didn't even like it. It was a perpetual bargain bin pattern. I'd only tolerated it because Boomer had been so proud of it...

I walked past him, intent on getting into the Design class.

"Bubbles, wait up!" he called.

He strode over, looking like the American Dreamboat he was. His leather jacket looked kid soft, complementing his faded blue jeans. His leather boots clomped, sounding like my heart should have- had it not been stuck in my throat.

It hurt too much. And then he rubbed salt in my wounded heart by placing both hands on either side of my face, trapping me. He smiled down at me.

"I wanted to ask about the lecture time. When are they again?"

I fumbled for an answer. "What class?"

"Calculus."

I mentally ran times. "Two in the afternoon."

"Cool. Thanks, Bubbs, you're a great friend. What'd I do without you?" He grinned at me, a dazzling smile.

He backed away and continued on, trailing girls like the modern Adonis he was.

I nearly slumped to the floor. "Somehow, it hurts more to be friends..."

I was in Star Fabric, rearranging the patterns, when Boomer walked in. On his arm was Kelly Parson, campus gossip and a perpetual thorn in my side.

She immediately locked onto me, and smiled evilly. "Bubbles, dear."

I barely refrained from ripping the floral pattern clear in two. "Kelly, dear... Hi, Boomie- Boomer." I mentally chided myself for calling him Boomie- big faux pas.

"Boomer here is being a doll and helping me chose some fabric for the dress. You remember? The date night one? You don't mind do you?"

With every fiber of my being. "Not at all- seeing as how we aren't a couple anymore."

Kelly practically beamed. "Really? But you two were SO perfect together! Oh, well. Boomer, let's go to silk- you know, I look simply divine in silk. And I feel good too..."

The brunette led Booker away, chatting.

Boomer POV:

I was wishing this day would end. Hell, I don't even know how I ended up with Kelly in my orbit, buzzing like a gnat.

Kelly was going on about how fabulous her evening gown would look- who wore an evening gown as date wear?

She was almost as bad as Brat- who, thank God, was in federal prison for mooning the Presidential Cabinet.

I almost gagged at the scent of her perfume. Was that even a real scent that could be manufactured? I wanted to close my nostrils.

I thought back to Bubbles. I'd been flirting nonstop with her, teasing and light, and she had yet to respond.

Kelly had caught me by surprise. I'd been about to ride off on my motorbike, when she'd come up. She'd talked me in circles until I'd offered her a ride.

I faked a phone call. "Hello? Hey, Mike..." Mike was my best bud, after Bubbles. "Yeah, that's cool. I'll be there." I headed toward the door, eager to ditch her.

"Call me!" Kelly shrieked.

"Not likely..." I muttered.

It was six-thirty-nine, after Bubbles' shift. I was leaning against my Harley, waiting in the parking lot. She walked out smiling at someone behind her, until she saw me.

"Boomie- Boomer? What are you doing here?" she asked.

I felt a jolt of unadulterated possession when she called me by my nick name. Even if we were broken up, I was still Boomie to her.

"Well, seeing as how your boyfriend isn't around anymore, I thought I should pick you up. Wouldn't want you flying this late." I grinned.

She nodded. "Okay; where's the Suzie?"

She was referring to my safe, predictable mini coup. I snorted. "In the garage at Casa de Jojo. I've got my Harley."

Her baby blue eyes widened when she realized what I was leaning on.

"I think I'm safer flying." Bubbles backed away a little.

I turned on the mega-charm. "C'mon, I would never let you get hurt on Liberty. You're my-" Girl, I longed to say. "-best friend."

She looked a little hurt but shook it off. "Okay, you win. I'll ride with you."

I nearly flew up and shouted for joy. She wanted to be my girl. And I wanted her to be my girl. She'd saved me from Beat after all. She was perfect for me. Now all I had to prove was that I was where I wanted to be- wrapped around her pinkie finger.

I handed her a helmet, which had a bubble pattern on it, and swung onto the seat. Bubbles snapped her helmet into place and swung on behind me, pressing close in the small area. I nearly groaned in the merciless joy that assaulted me. She was pressed so close...

I revved the engine. "Hold on tight- Yeah, like that."

"I hope you don't kill us, or I'll haunt your ghost." Bubbles shouted over the engine's roar.

"Noted." I started speeding immediately.

Bubbles POV:

Boomer dropped me off at the flat I shared with my sisters. He waited until I was upstairs and waved down at him from my room door.

He grinned, causing a throbbing in my heart, and sped off again.

I slumped back against the window seat. Why did he have to be so perfect and bad now? I asked myself.

He practically oozed charm, appeal, and leather now. And every girl on campus knew.

After making myself an omelette, my brain food of choice, I thought really hard about why he would do this. Did he want to show me what I'm missing? Is he trying to revert to pre-Bubbles? Was this a cruel joke and as soon as I visibly fall for him, he'll snub me?

No, I rejected all these ideas. Boomer was too sweet on the inside to do that. Probably just reverting...

I finished my omelette and fell back on the couch. "Time for fashion reports."

I turned the flat screen to Fashion Central, the international channel of fashion.

"This season, darlings," Madam Petite Toujours extolled, "the hottest man you can get is one wearing leather. Leather is a total plus. No one wants a good boy. Everyone must search for a leather toting bad boy: the best kind there is."

I groaned at Madam Petite's advice. "Too little too late Madam. I lost my leather toting bad boy already."

"Who says you lost him..." Boomer's voice seem to whisper in my ear.

I shook it off. "Now, I'm going nuts." I shut off the TV and headed for the shower. "Better take a shower."

A few minutes later, I was fresh, clean and fragrant like Cocoa Vanilla, Boomer's gift to me from earlier in this year.

Sighing, I plopped down on the bed. "Was I really smart, breaking it off with you, Boomie?" I asked the photo of him perched on my bedside table.

I wanted him to be free, but was my heart okay with it? It would have to deal with it. "I can't take him back. He needs someone who can release him, make him strive to be better... I need a heart transplant," I numbly said to the darkness. "Anything to stop this pain."

AK: So, these two are running in circles around each other. Bubbles wants Boomer to find someone who he can show all his flaws to. Boomer wants Bubbles. And I want a taco. Ah, the complications of Boomie & Bubbly.


	3. Chapter 3

IWIA 3

AK: So I had the perfect chapter 3- and then I stupidly deleted it before I backed it up. Please bear with me.

Boomer POV:

I considered showing up in her room and telling her that heart surgery wasn't necessary. But really? That would freak her out, plus land me in jail.

She wanted a bad boy, not a jail bird.

So I flew home, dejected and still kind of high from her confession. Now to convince her that she WAS right for me.

I made a straight path for my room, and headed for the shower. Leather did not breathe right.

After I was freshly scrubbed, I took the time to pause in front of my mirror- installed for when Bubbles stayed over to cuddle (nothing else, but GOD how I wet-dreamed about it being more- a quiet deserted flat, no hesitation, her petite body under mine... COLD SHOWER!)

I was pretty hot, according to female polls. Not as buff and toned as my bros but then, Bubbles had really seemed to like my assets the last time we all went to the beach. I had a six pack, not as defined as Brick's, but it was cool. Both of us combined couldn't touch Butch, who lived in the gym when BC was busy.

As I pulled on my boxers, and night shorts, Butch yelled, "PHONE!" from the living room.

Sighing, I stalked out to grab the cordless one in the hall. "GOT IT!" I replied. "Hello?"

"Boomie...?" Bubbles' sleep husky, tired voice filtered through.

I though of her snuggled under those sky blue silk sheets I'd bought her for Christmas. Wait, had she just called me Boomie?

YEAH!

"Yeah, Bubbles?"

"You remember those passes we won for Adventure Story FunTime Land?"

The corniest-named amusement park with the worst mascots? "Yeah."

"Do you want mine? I don't really need it."

My battered heart nearly stopped. "I don't need mine either. But how about we go together?"

A pause. "No. That would be a date."

"Friends go out to things like this all the time." I pointed out.

"In groups," she replied.

Already my plan was formulating. "In pairs too. Look, we are friends now. Let's just go as friends."

Another pause, this one longer than the first. It made me break out in a sweat. "Okay..."

"Great, meet you Sunday, at ten. I'll pick you up."

"How about I meet you there? I mean, I can fly and everything..."

She sounded too nervous. One wrong word and she'd cancel.

"Cool. See you in front of the main gate, buddy." I chuckled.

She giggled half heartedly. "Sure, pal."

A click and she was gone.

"Buddy? Pal? Ugh, I hope this wooing thing works or I'm going to plan C."

Bubbles POV:

I got there minutes before ten, partially to scope out the situation, another part to keep from ditching Boomer. I felt like thirteen again, about to go out with David Hart for the first time. Granted, I ended up in tears, and Blossom, BC, Brick, Butch, and Boomer had rallied to make the jerk pay in various ways- but I was still no less nervous.

I assessed my outfit for the twelfth time. It was casual, a bit flirty, but still platonic: classic Converse, white ankle socks with a sky blue crystal beaded anklet on my left ankle, faded blue jean shorts, a black tee with B-LUV, in blue letters, and my mini satchel, which had all my necessities in it. Blossom and BC had approved sleepily yesterday. I looked cute without being girlfriend-cute. How I missed being girlfriend cute...

Now where was my not-date?

"Bubbles!" Boomer's voice called. My heart did the Pause-Flutter-Kick-Beat thing. I mentally berated it for that.

From this distance, I saw that we were kind of matching. I paled. That's what couples do on cutesy dates...

He was wearing classic Converse, faded blue jeans with destroyed holes, and a black tee that said B-LUV. On his wrist was the matching bracelet to my anklet, accenting the leather cuff on his wrist.

He stopped a foot or so in front of me. "Sorry I'm late. I had something's to do."

"It's okay. It's not a date, remember." I waved it off. I pointed to the ticket booth. "Let's get these bad boys redeemed."

He grinned. "Roger that."

I bit the inside of my cheek as we made our way through the crowd. Finally, we got to the ticket booth. I gasped when I saw who was inside.

"Blossom?!"

She gave a little wave. "Hey."

"B-b-but!"

"I'm covering for Princess. She covered for me last time, so it's only fair."

"Okay..."

Boomer took over from there. "We're redeeming these." He held up the the two passes.

"Okay, these do not include meals or food based attraction. If you want we can upgrade them for an additional thirty bucks?" Blossom slipped into salesperson mode.

"No thanks."

"Okay, have a great day at-"

"Hey, Blossom..." Brick's voice came from the intercom mounted on the desk. "I'm at the Night Zone. Meet me in ten or I'll come hunting for you."

Blossom turned scarlet. "Bye." She practically threw the punched tickets at us.

"Wonder what Brick wanted?" I voiced.

Boomer chuckled. "If it turns Blossom scarlet, it can't be good."

Boomer POV:

We were waiting in line for the Gravity Switch. Bubbles was licking a blueberry praline cone, which was melting in the heat. Dripping dangerously close to her pale skin...

Mind out of the gutter, I thought, for now...

I glanced anywhere but at Bubbles and her cone. How could she think I wanted anyone else but her and her oblivious sexiness?!

"And then- Oh look! It's BC."

BC? A dinosaur? Oh wait, that's right... Buttercup. I looked over to where Bubbles was pointing with her free hand. Sure enough, BC was working a mobile food stand.

"BC!" she cried out. "Over here!"

The green puff looked up and grinned, wheeling her cart over. "Bluebell, what's shaking?" she asked. Then she noticed me. "Hey, Blue-Beetle."

I scratched the back of my head. "Hey, BC."

"Where's Butch? You plus food... I thought he'd be stuck to your side." Bubbles pouted.

"Look behind you, Bubblegum." My brother swung Bubbles around in a tight circle. "BC, can I get rainbow popcorn?"

"No!" BC's answer was immediate.

"But... I'm so hungry..." Butch pouted.

"You're hungry all the time!" BC pointed out.

Butch grinned slyly. "Not all the time... Remember?"

BC blushed. "You cleaned out the fridge afterwards..."

"But I was full when I licked-"

"Enough! You can have it, just keep it PG. Sheesh. And around kids too."

"Thanks; oh yeah, Mitch was looking for you. Said its time to switch."

BC sighed. "Again? Fine, take me to the chump..." She shot Bubbles a smug look. "Later, Bluebell."

The green pair walked off.

"What was that all about?" Bubbles wondered aloud.

I sighed. "A lot of things beyond us."

She gave noncommittal hum and licked her ice cream again. Then, as an after thought, she held it up to me. "Want some?"

I nodded and grabbed the cone gently trapping her hand with mine. Slowly, to make sure she watched, I licked the side she'd vacated.

She gave a small, breathy gasp that went straight to my libido. Damn, please let this plan work...

Finally, I released it, and smirked. "Thanks, it's delicious. Oh look, we're next."

Bubbles ended up ditching the cone after a small secretive lick. I took perverse pleasure in that. Yep, this was going okay. Maybe plan C wasn't necessary after all... Maybe.

Bubbles leaned into me, her baby blue eyes half mast. We were walking home after the best not-a-date ever.

After the Gravity Switch, and a few other rides, we'd stopped for lunch. We split the bill, chat and eventually, Bubbles loosened up.

We slipped into the painfully platonic friendship I remembered from fourth grade. She teased me, I teased her, and the world was right.

Now, she was nursing a case of the dizzied from the Atomic Wheeler.

"Has the world stopped spinning yet?" I teased.

"No," she mumbled, "But I'll let you know when it does..."

I chuckled. "You do that."

We made it to the Utonium flat with Bubbles gaining more stability. "Thanks, Boom-Boom."

I smiled. "No sweat, Bubbly. Need me to help you bathe and tuck you in. You were as unsteady as Butch after a drinking binge."

She pouted. "I think I'm steadier than a drunk Butch."

"Sure you are..."

"And a little more capable of showering myself."

"Leave me with something." I whined.

"And able to snuggle into bed by myself," she sniffed.

"Well, you're more mouthy than Butch."

"Hey!"

"And smaller."

"I think I'm going to hurt you."

"Certainly more violent than a drunk Butch."

"Yes, I do believe I will hurt you."

"And a whole lot cuter."

"Well-" She stopped to look up at me. "What?"

I stepped closer. "You heard me." Soon, she was up against the door, and I was close. Absently, I took in her scent. Mmm, vanilla, peaches, and...was that cotton candy I smelled. Nice.

"Boomer... What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" I buried my nose in her neck, licking the sensitive spot at the juncture. I only knew it because I'd put a necklace on her neck, but I was about to get acquainted intimately.

"Boomer..." Bubbles pushed at me, and I stepped back only to take her lips. Mmm, they tasted like the cotton candy we'd split.

I deepened the kiss, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't hit me. I came up for air.

"Stop..."

"No."

And so we continued. I assaulted her lips, her neck, any sweet supple skin available. Then suddenly, her legs gave out. She crumpled to the doormat, flushed and panting. So was I, panting I mean.

"Why?" she hiccuped.

I looked down and groaned. She looked sexily rumpled- and the knowledge I had done was like a hallelujah chorus to my raging hormones.

"I'm done being sweet and sensitive, Bubbly. I want you."

"But-"

"I want you." I repeated, kneeling to look her in the eyes. Those hazy orbs stared at me, part shock, part desire, and all confusion. "We aren't suited to be just friends. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I want your heart, your body, your mind, your faults, your everything. I want it all, Bubbly. And I'll be damned if I lie about it to you anymore."

She whimpered and blubbered. I was torn between helping her up and letting her calm down. So torn in fact, that I didn't hear Brick's car pull up.

"Bubble-Boo?" Blossom cried, taking the choice from me.

I stood, letting the sisters sob over one another.

"I meant it, Bubbly. I want it all." I turned to Brick. "Give me a lift?"

"Hop in." Brick agreed. "Don't forget to call me later, Bloss."

And soon, we were gone.

I went to my room that night, emotionally exhausted, physically on high, and mentally at war with myself. Damn love sickness.

When I finally got to sleep, I had visions of Bubbles in white lingerie dancing in my head.

AK: R&R please, probably only going to have one last chapter or two. I want feedback, so please... Keep it coming.


	4. Chapter 4

IWIA 4

Bubbles POV:

I mulled over what Boomie had said. How we were suited for each other... How he was through being sweet and sensitive...

I got up and walked into Blossom's room.

She was just saying bye to Brick.

"Love you, too; see you tomorrow... No, I won't wear a teddy to your shop class- I don't know; do you want your classmates to see me like that?... I thought so. Bye..." Blossom hung up with a frustrated, yet content sigh.

I cleared my throat and she looked up and blushed. "Hey, Bubble-Bear. Are you feeling better?"

"I feel...Confused." I flopped down on her bed and picked at the silk.

"About what?"

"Me... Boomer... The 'us' we used to have... I don't want to go back to that, Blossom." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Then don't." She made it sound so simple.

"But I can keep this heartache. I want to be with him."

"Then get back together with him."

I groaned, frustrated that she wasn't seeing my dilemma. "I can't! If I do then Boomer will just go back to concealing himself from me. I want him to be happy."

"He's happy with you."

"But is he himself with me?! God, I don't even know if I was myself in that relationship."

"Bubbles, you're stressing this more than necessary. Wait a second- BC, can you get in here?"

Our emerald eyed sister poked her head in the doorway. "What?"

"Bubbles is having a crisis."

BC trudged in and plopped onto the bed, completing the trio. "Is is about Boomer? Just do both of yourselves a favor and get back together."

I frowned. "But I'm cheating Boomer out of-"

"Out of what? That bimbo Kelly what's-her-face?" BC twisted her face into the Ultimate Scowl. "You know she walked around campus bragging about how she was dating Boomer. Said he was the epitome of a stallion in bed."

"That's not true! My Boomie would never date that fake-boobed, false brunette, wanna-be slut! And he certainly would take her to bed either. He would never risk that kind of contamination!"

BC smirked at my outburst. "Butch called her out on it- said he and Boomer were at the Low Bar when she stumbled in half-drunk, hit on them and then took off with a blonde she called Boomer."

I suddenly had a deep fascination with Blossom's silk sheets.

"Bubbles, you can go out with him again..." Blossom started.

I opened my mouth to protest.

"Just change the overall feel of it. Upgrade from cutesy to something else. Be different in your approach. Flirt more, kiss in public more- show your slightly-censured passion to the world. Just feel as comfortable as ever."

I frowned, thinking about it. "I don't wanna lose the old Boomie. But I want him to be comfortable with me. I don't care if he burps a little. And even curses sometimes. I want him to be... Boomer around me. Not-"

"Not a Malibu Ken doll." Blossom and BC supplied in unison.

"I remember when we were friends... He was so cute, trying not to offend me but sometimes he'd slip up and say something rude... I miss that." I sighed longingly.

"There's no rule that says you can't be friends and lovers." Blossom pointed out.

I blinked. Friends and lovers...

"The best relationships are sometimes the ones that start with friendship." BC interjected.

Friendship was like an intimate relationship. You talk, you reveal faults, you make an effort to comfort each other... You were real with each other. I did want that. And I wanted us to be a couple again; the dates, the late night phone calls just because, anniversaries, having the exclusive right to ogle at his butt...

I really wanted to ogle at his butt and not feel like I was crossing boundaries.

"Will he go for it, though?" I voiced my greatest fear. "What if he's already regretting it, and reminding himself he can go out there and get any girl."

"He wants you." Blossom and BC stated firmly.

"Otherwise, he would have stopped taking advice from his brothers and regressed to a rutting beast by now." Blossom wrinkled her nose at BC's analogy.

"He loves you, Bubbles."

I mulled this over too. Slowly, I made my way to my room. He loves you, Bubbles...

I wanted to see him. The searing need in my heart was too great. I choked back a sob. "What do I do? Boomie..."

- Boomer POV

I had no classes today and I was basically a vegetable, lying on my bed. My big empty, lonely bed.

Brick had been by to say he had the house to himself since he and Blossom were heading to his secluded cabin to be "disconnected from the world". Yeah, code for "call us and I rip out your gut".

Butch was going with BC to her abroad competition for karate. He was going to "relieve her of tension" before and after bouts.

I was alone with my slowly deteriorating mental state. Good Boomer's voice- which I named Ken- chided me for laying my "naughty thoughts" bare.

I was close to drinking myself to oblivion.

I frowned. So what if Bubbles didn't want me? I could have any girl!

But would she like the me who's sweet and kind sometimes? Would she fawn all over me when I'm being sensitive? Would she be like my Bubbly?

I launched myself out of bed, tugging on my faded jeans. I had no qualms about nudity, but I did want to go outside to grab the mail- and the ever-vigilant cougar in the condo across the street had made it obvious she was always watching me.

Once the mail was secure, I decided drunken chicken would be my breakfast. Or, I grimaced at the time, my brunch.

Five hours, and a bottle of tequila, later I was in bed, fawning over a picture of Bubbles in her bikini. She was so hot- my wet dream, literally. Her hair was curled by the ocean into semi-ringlets, and her smile was playful.

My chest and groin tightened simultaneously. "Dammit..." I vented.

I was getting ready to chuck it when someone knocked on my window. It was Bubbles. She was floating there in my long snow coat and some heels, her face flushed.

I had the window open in seconds. "Bubbles."

She floated in. "Boomer... Can we... Talk?"

Dumbly, I nodded. Talking was good, maybe then we could get back on the track we'd left off at yesterday.

"Sure; the living room-"

"H-here's fine." She looked at everything but me. I hadn't cleaned my room in a while.

"Sorry about the-"

"Don't be; I don't expect you to be perfect, Boomer. I expect you to be." She smiled at me.

"But I want to be perfect for you; you're my perfect angel."

She pouted. "I'm not perfect. I snort sometimes when I laugh. I can never choose one dinner platter, so I end up picking off your plate. I eat ten times the amount of desserts as the average kindergartener. I-"

"But you're perfect to me. I don't care about general perfection. With you, I want it all."

"Really?" She sounded so hopeful...

"Yes, really."

"I want it all too." Bubbles bit her lower lip. "Is it too much to ask that me revise our relationship?"

I frowned. "How?"

"I want it all. I want to be your best friend-" Ouch. "And your girlfriend. I want us to be lovers and friends. Am I being too greedy?"

I gave a lopsided grin. "As long as I get the same thing thing."

She smiled brightly. "Then..."

She slowly let my jacket fall off, and I nearly swallowed my tongue. Heck I was still in danger of doing that. "Bubbles..." I groaned.

She might as well have been naked. Forget white silk and lace. She was made for black. She was wearing a sheer lace teddy with a deep blue bow seemingly holding it all together.

My whole body hardened.

"Well?" She looked so hopeful standing there in the teddy, sheer black stockings, and black heels. "Too much?"

I was floundering here. I couldn't form sentences.

When I couldn't give a coherent reply, she stared at the ground. "Sorry... It's not that good on me, huh? I'll just..." She bent to grab the discarded coat.

"No!" I tackled her, turning so she landed on me. "I will die if you cover up!"

She stared down at me. "You're just saying that..."

"Wanna bet? I'm T-minus three seconds from exploding." I pressed up so she could feel it. She eyes widened and she gasped.

"F-for me?"

I grinned. "You said you want it all." I fingered the bow. "Then again, maybe this is too much."

"Oh,"

"Yep. It's too much... fabric. Not enough skin. Let me help with that." I undid the bow and she squeaked when it all slithered down. "Better..." I groaned. "Much better..."

And the I proceeded to show her how much better.

-Bubbles POV

I glared at Boomer from the couch. "I hate you."

He just leered at me, eyes dark with desire.

"Stop it. I hate you."

"C'mon just because you can't walk..."

I also had to be shuttled to couch in Boomer's T-shirt because he ripped my teddy. "Don't talk to me. I hate you." I repeated.

He chuckled, sauntering over with two cups of coffee. "You said you wanted it all."

"I didn't mean you could turn my legs into jelly!" I threw a pillow in his general direction. It missed.

"But I was making up for lost time..."

"You kept me pinned to the bed for twenty-two hours."

"I let you sleep."

And then woke me up with naughty, hit kisses trailing down my tired body...

I glared at him. "I hate you."

He knelt and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Next time, we'll go slow."

"No, I don't wanna."

He grinned. "Too bad. I want every piece of you I can get."

I softened my resolve. "I did like it..."

He buried his face in the crook of my neck. "And I'll make sure not to turn your legs to jelly next time."

"Yay."

"How do you feel about chocolate sauce." He waggled his eyebrows. "On your-"

"Boomie!"

I loved this guy. And he loved me. Somehow, I knew we were safe together. If he could just get over his fetish with food and sex...

-End-

AK: I thank you all for the wait. I'm so happy you guys like this story and I'm a little sad to see it end. But I'll have more. R&R.


End file.
